Incubator Plus talk:Main Page
Is this also for new projects like WikiTrivia etc? 18:19, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I think it makes more sense for those to continue to go to scratchpad:. Angela (talk) 18:23, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Language articles Hi, I've noticed that there's allready quite a few languages up here. However due to the lack of links to articles, I have no idea what these languages are. That's why I'd like to propose the following idea: Why not make an article here at the incubatorplus (in english) about the testlanguage, so people who are interested know what the language is all about, where it is spoken (if it is). It's just a way to satisfy my curiosity, by no means am I implying to make a rule out of this ;-) Nychus 07:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) It is a very good idea. Then I will translate the page -> Wp/wauw/Haukauosau wauwasakka into English? Wauwasakka 14:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I propose putting it as a subpage of a still creatable page Incubator Plus:Languages. And then do for example East-Flemish like Incubator Plus:Languages/ovls. Then everybody can find the page if they see the main page wp/ovls. Wauwasakka 15:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a perfect idea! I'll start working on it. Nychus, do you want to make the page about East Flemish and Wauwasakka about Wauwasakka? --Markvondeegel 15:55, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I have made it, the east-flemish oneNychus 21:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Ancient Greek Hello. I would like to open a request for an Ancient Greek wiki at incubator plus, and was wondering whether there is any way to automatically copy all of the articles from our incubator project. LeighvsOptimvsMaximvs 18:36, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Done!!!, if there are error in the transfer. you could correct them? ::::: εὖ γε, χάριν σοὶ ἔχω. There do not seem to be any mistakes, although, unfortunately, the images from wikimedia commons do not work here. Oh well, they don't really matter that much. LeighvsOptimvsMaximvs 22:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::First of all, you need create an account at wikia. :::Account created. LeighvsOptimvsMaximvs 19:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, propose it; unless you want someone else do it :It's a shame it had to come to this, the ancient greek wiki deserved the promotion, now it's actually going down a level. On the other hand we can at least continue the work. I'm quite sure it is possible to move the articles to this place. Don't ask me how though. Perhaps they'll know it on incubator itself. Νύχος/Nychus 13:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think original incubator is still workable. and on the other hand it is neccesary to work here. in both is better. remember there is still discussion on wikimedia forum about this matter. the important is to have options, if one of them fail. for don't fail one more time, we must promote the project, specially among the user with a remarkable knowlegde of ancient greek. we have invite them to cooperate. ::for users see: ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:User_grc-N ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:User_grc-4 ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:User_grc-3 ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:User_grc-2 Why don't you stay working at the Wikimedia Incubator? It won't be deleted. 13:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :that's right!!!. you can continue to work in the original incubator project Latin anyone I know that Wikipedia has a full fledged Latin project going but I will be honest, it is huge disapointment to people like me. The kind of Latin that is promoted there if fine if you like that sort of thing but it is very strange to me. I can understand it but I strongly feel that a project that allows Latinist to write in easily understandible Latin would do a lot of good. We should also keep in mind the Latin rules of Orthography and respect them if at all possible. For instance, Jazz is called "Iazzium" on the Wikipedia Latin page. This shows that they did not care at all about the actual sounds of the word but instead translitterated it into Latin but due to their prejudice against the letter J they turned it into an I. This creates a word that in no way represents the original sounds of the word or the orginal writting of the word. Also many Catholic words that have enjoyed centuries of use are banned because they are not considered Classical Latin. How they can make up new words out of thin air like Iazzium but ban words like Ens because it is not old enough in their oppinion is beyond me. I would very much like to create a Latin project here that allows me to write in real Latin and also to use accent marks. Accent marks are really only needed for a handfull of verbs but they make the language easier and faster to read. This is also the reason for insisting on using the letter J, it makes the language easier and faster to read. :If you speak/write Latin, go ahead. Though my knowledge of Latin is rather bad (I'm more a Germanic type) I quite understand what you're saying and I quite agree too. --OuWTB 12:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Sichuanese incubator project why it is not added?c933103 12:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a Sichuanese project? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sumerian wiki I think there should be a sumerian wiki. If not cuneiform, can be latinized. AmadeoDeIstiniar (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Move to Miraheze Dear users, As you all have noticed, Wikia has changed the skin in such way that it no longer resembles Wikipedia. Nor is it easy to edit pages. Therefore, the Incubator Plus staff has made the decision to move this wiki to Miraheze. The new address will become https://incubator.miraheze.org/ Any test that objects the move can stay here, but we will no longer be monitoring this project after the move. --OuWTB 08:22, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :Here are a couple of things to keep in mind as we prepare to move to Miraheze: :#The new Incubator Plus will support all seven of the Wikimedia project types—Wikipedia, Wiktionary, Wikibooks, Wikisource, Wikiquotes, Wikivoyage, Wikiversity. :#:The new Incubator Plus will not install certain Wikimedia extensions only used on Wikiversities, such as Extension:Quiz. So Wikiversity projects will probably need to stay relatively simple. :#*If there are any other types of projects here, they will not be moved. :#The license at the new Incubator Plus is CC BY-SA 3.0. We think that is the same license that is in use here. But if any content was originally published here under earlier versions of the license, understand that this is the license that will be in effect at the new site. By agreeing to the move (or not objecting), you are agreeing to that. :#The new Incubator Plus will have Instant Commons installed, meaning that simple file references will bring in images and sounds from Wikimedia Commons, just like on Wikimedia projects. Because of that, the new site is not going to allow media file uploads. (There will be an exception for administrators to upload certain administrative files only.) So, if you have media files associated with your test, one of three things will happen: :#*If the files are in the public domain, or are released to the public under a free license, you should upload them to Wikimedia Commons. (See Commons:FAQ#Copyright questions for details.) Once your project is moved, you can then reconnect the images using a file link from Commons. :#*If you do not wish to upload the files to Commons, then please remove the file links before we move your project to the new site. :#*You can choose not to have your project moved to the new site. :If you have any questions, you can ask here, and we will do our best to answer. StevenJ81 (talk) 14:14, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Dari Test Wikipedia I have created a Dari test Wikipedia here because Wikimedia's Language Committee rejected it because, despite having a valid ISO 639-3 code prs, it's a political language split from Persian. --Agusbou2015 (talk) 12:54, August 29, 2018 (UTC)